


So close, yet so far

by Joker1303



Series: Heather's oneshots [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, McNawyer, Referenced suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: This is what I thought was going through Mac's head after Life boat, when she was in the bathroom, heather chandler is there as a ghost, Duke (as in all of my heathers fan fics) is a complete bitch and Veronica is, well, veronica. hope you like it





	So close, yet so far

"WHATS WRONG HEATHER?! ARE YOU SAYING WESTERBURG'S NOT A NICE PLACE ANYMORE?!"  
what? Why was Heather yelling at me?  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WEAR OUR SCHOOL COLOURS!!"  
Stop! I could feel tears starting to prick at the back of my eyes, no, not here, not infront of all these people.  
"WHY DON'T YOU GET IN YOUR LITTLE LIFE BOAT AND CATCH A NARLEY WAVE OVER TO BENNINGTATE!!!"  
No, not here, why was she so mean? Not even Chandler was this mean to me.  
"Awwwe look, Heathers gonna cry!" Shit!

I ran, out the cafeteria into the bathroom, where the fuck were the pills? I had planned to do this outside of school, or somewhere where people couldnt save me, the school bathroom was not the best place to do this, maybe I should just skip and do this somewhere else?

"What, and be the little pussy you always were mac?" what was that voice, it was so familiar, do i turn around to see who it is?  
"not even gonna look at your best friend?"  
Best friend? Veronica? No, her voice was sweeter, and I knew it wasnt Duke, that means its...

"Heather?" I turned around. She looked more or less like she always had, a bit messier, she died the night after a party so, thats reasonable. Her hair was neat, yet messy at the same time, her red dressing gown was tied in a loose knot, and blue drain cleaner was dripping from her mouth.

"h, how?" I asked

"well, I guess I'm here to tell you, this is what you need to do, come, join me and kurt and ram in hell, you'll fit in just nicely, and, you can do what you want, we can rule this place, just like we ruled high school, all you have to do is eat the fucking pills." she said. I looked at the yellow bottle that was lying on the floor, and grabbed it.

I tried to open it with all my might. My hands were sweaty which made the job harder, I tried unscrewing it with my mouth but to no avail.

"stupid child proof caps,"

"COME ON MAC!" Chandler was yelling at me.

Then, more voices:

"awwe look, heathers going to wine wine wine all night! You don't deserve to live,"  
I know.  
"why not kill yourself?"  
Can't you see I'm trying?  
"here have a sedative,"  
Ok...

"Wine wine wine like theres no sence of hope, you're pathetic because you wine,"  
I know.  
"Your ass is off the team,"  
...  
"go on and bitch and moan,"  
I will...  
"you don't deserve the dream,"  
It's obvious that I know.  
"you're gonna die alone,"  
What?  
"DIE ALONE!! DIE ALONE!!!"

The pills where powdery, and they tasted horrible, I was about to swallow when I heared load footsteps and another voice.

NO! LET ME DIE IN PEACE!

"Heather!" It was Veronica, shit, I couldn't let her see me like this.

I spat the pills out onto the floor and she steped on a few of them.

"suicide is a private thing, Veronica" I looked at the floor as I said this, yea, so private that I did it infront of the ghost of my best friend.

"You're throwing your life away to become a statistic in USA today?! That the least private thing I can think of!!

"what about Heather and Kurt and Ram?"  
I didn't mean it, they all had there own important and decent reasons, I did it because I didn't want to be alone.

"If everyone jumped off a bridge young lady would you?"  
Shit, she sounded concerned, well, too late to lie to her now about how much popularity ment to me.

"probably," I still wouldn't take my eyes off the floor, I couldn't look at her.

"If you were happy everyday of your life, you wouldn't be human, you'd be a game show host."

I laughed at this, she sat next to me and put her arm around me, comforting me just a little bit.

"lets skip the rest of the day and go shopping or some bull shit like that," I said.

As I left the bathroom I saw Heather Chandler, or at least her ghost, looking a bit angy, but happy that I was happy, maybe she wasn't such a bitch in the end afterall.


End file.
